Dex
Dex & Proto is An Upcoming Parody of Ratchet & Clank, It Focus's on Doctor Ox-line and his Minions of Ox-vil Dex and Prototron 7000 Have to Defeat the Mad Scientist or Else!!! Locations/Planets *Inventor Workshop - Venisin *Black market - Bazlin *Deep Space Moon Control *Fire Climate - Xusha *Water Climite - Xusha *King's Castle - Venisin *Ox-line Testing Station (Ox-TS) *Ox Planet - Oxrachnos *Karma Space Station - Azirah Orbit *Hero City - Oragnanz *Ox-Base - Marasino *Ox-line's HQ - Marasino Plot In the Thickness of Space There was a Hot Planet, Hot as a Oven and Cold as an Icecube, Here lived a Scientest Called Dex but one day After Coming Home From Finding Parts of Rumble on the Deep Space Moon Control, He Came Home to A Robot Needed to be Built, He Built it and put it on his Back, The Robot Needed Upgrades. Dex got Upgrades to the Robot Including Turret, Glide, Fly and Speak, After He got Speak the Robot Revealed Himself to be The Prototron Omega 7000 but for Short he was Called Proto! They Watched the News Channel in the Inventor Workshop and saw That an Evil Scientist Call Ox-Line was Plotting to Destroy the Galaxy With his Ox-Maximus 10000, The Duo Raced to the Castle to Grab the StarShip Megaprise 3000 but The Evil King of Venisin was There! The Duo Defeat the King and Escape to the Black Market on Bazlin, Revealing Evil Weapons They Find Ox-line's HQ in the Market and Infiltrate it, Setting off the Alarm and Getting Caught by the Manager, After Defeating the Manager the Duo Steal Ox-line's Plans and Head to the Deep Space Moon Control to Decode it but run Into a Slight Difficulty and need to Destroy the Evil Spirit Guarding the Decoder. After Killing the Spirit and Decoding the Signal, They Find a Piece of Metal, Proto Says It's a Dycryptor That Can Decrypt Codes. They Head to Xusha to Destroy the Xusha Beast to get the 2nd Part of the Decryptor and Run Into the Fire Elemental, After Defeating the Elemental They Find the Water Side of the Planet and Xusha, Defeating Xusha They Get the 2nd Piece of 5 for the Decrypter! The Duo get a Signal From Venisin About the King Causing Chaos in the City, They Race Over There and Try to Stop Him! Unbeknowing Ox-line Used the Revive Potion on Him to Make the King Immortal, After Defeating the King They Find a Decrypter Piece That Decrypts the Code on the King's Crown Leading to the Ox-line Testing Station, AFter Arriving They Get Captured by a Group of Ox's Escaping Onto the Ox Planet of Oxrachnos and Blowing Apart the Station, Upon Landing They Find Ox-lines Right Hand Man! The Duo Fight the Ox Warrior Who Claims to Know who Dex's Parents Were and he Killed Them, Enraging Dex, The Duo Kill Him and get the 4th Piece of the Decryptor Leading to Planet Azirah, Upon Coming Into Orbit They get Pushed Awa From Azirah Onto the Spac Station Surrounding it, Damaging Dex's Star Cruiser, The Duo Explore the Station and Find Mythical Creatures Called the Byiz Who Repair Anything, Upon Leaving They Run Into the Most Famous Superhero in the Galaxy: Captain Xarwik on Planet Oragnanz, Defeating him for his Evil Schemes and using the 80% Complete Machine They Find Ox-line's Base on Marasino. Upon Finding Ox-line's Base They Travel to the Entry Way Only to Find 5 BodyGuards Guarding the Door, They Fight the Guards and Upon Defeating Them All They Find the Key and Enter, In the Base There was a Labrotory, Dog Petting Facility (Awkward Right?) And Ox-line's Stronghold, Upon Entering They Encounter Ox-line and Begin to Fight, After a While Dex Falls Down Tired and Proto goes to Fight, Ultimatly Destroying Ox-line and Ox-Corp and Finding the 5th and Final Part of the Decryptor, They Escape the Planet Before it Desintergrates and Travel Back to Venisin to Celebrate and Relax. Mega-Bosses *Xusha - Water Climate - Xusha *Risen Dead King of Venisin - King's Castle - Venisin *Ox-line's Right Hand Man - Ox Planet - Oxrachnos *Ox-line - Ox-line's Headquarters - Marasino Bosses *Venisin King - Inventor Workshop - Venisin *Black Market Manager - Black Market - Bazlin *Evil Spirit - Deep Space Moon Control *Fire Elemental - Fire Climate - Xusha *Water Elemental - Water Climate - Xusha *Ox-ctopus - Ox-line Testing Station *Karma Overlord - Karma Space Station - Azirah Orbit *Captain Xarwik - Hero City - Oragnanz *Ox-line's BodyGuards - Ox-Base - Marasino Weapons *Ultra-Wrench 3000 - N/A - N/A *Blowtorch - Pyro Launcher -N/A *Blaster - Tri-Blaster - Octo-Blaster *Rocket Launcher - Missle Launcher - Nucular Missile Launcher *PDA - MDA - Ox-DA *Laser Whip - Quantum Whip - Byiz Whip *Snytherlax Ultra Weapon - Snytherlax Omega Weapon - Snytherlax Apocalypse Weapon Gadgets *Dycryptor - Decrypts Items *Grapple V3G 7000 - Grapple Onto Stuff *Hypnocryptor - Hypnotize Robots *Proto - Use Your Robot Compainion to do Impossible Stuff *Metal Attractor - Attract Metal, Your Currency Trivia *This Game is a Parody of Ratchet & Clank *This Game Bears Simularity's to the Origonal Game **Proto is Like Clank **Dex is Like Ratchet, **Captain Xarwik is Like Captain Qwark, **Both Ratchet & Dex Met Their Robot Compainions on Their Home Planet **Ox-line is Just like Chairman Drek **Ratchet & Dex's Home Planet's are Visited Twice **Unlike Ratchet & Clank, Proto and Dex are Played Equally, as They are Co-op'd *This is the Very First Game of Dex & Proto *The Galaxy is Located Here: Xiaopz Galaxy Gallery Dex and Proto.png|Dex(Left) Proto (Right) and Ox-line's Head (Centre) Category:Dex & Proto Category:Dex & Proto Games Category:Non-Ratchet & Clank Content